What If
by Pervy-Hobbit-Fancier-Kare
Summary: Rating for later chapters maybe. A girl goes to Middle-Earth by a wish. No one wants her to be there. What will the Fellowship do?


Of Movies and Chocolate Cake Disclaimer: Do I really look like Tolkein to you!? Come on! I'm simple Karen, who owns a calander and a chair. Oh, and a craptacular computer which doesn't work half the time. Whoop-dee-do. lol. Don't own Lord of the Rings, although I want to. Hehehe. Oh yeah, Karen is my copyright character, as she is based on ME. Uh...that's about all for my disclaimer!  
  
Summarry: Another one of the famous Self Incertions. Karen goes to Middle- Earth by a wish, and the Fellowship lets her join up. After getting off to a bad start, can Karen make it up to the Fellowship? Not a Mary-Sue, I swear! Karen is less than imperfect! lol.  
  
A/N: One of my first Lord of the Rings FanFics. Don't kill me. PLEASE! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Karen (a.k.a K-K) Lynn sat down in her computer chair, right in front of her computer, and fell off yet again. After mumbling about getting a new chair, Karen finally sat down without falling, and turned on the internet. There was nothing better to do anyway. Midnight was only a breath away, so Karen went straight to RingQuest, to see who was on. No one else on! "What am I to do now?" Karen asked to the thin air. Silence. Suddenly, midnight struck. And Karen believed that if you make a wish at midnight, your wish may come true. "I wish I was part of the Fellowship!" Karen called to the thin air. 12:01 came. Nothing happened. "Fudge cicles!" Karen muttered, and switched off her good old craptacular computer, and went to bed.  
  
IN MIDDLE EARTH:  
  
Frodo heard a girl scream from far far away, "I wish I was part of the Fellowship!" and then a minute later say, "Fudge cicles." So he figured it was just his imagination. I mean, who in Middle-Earth says Fudge Cicles!? "I wish there was another person in the Fellowship." Muttered Frodo, and off to bed he went. Little did he and Karen know, their wishes would soon come true! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------ Both Karen and Frodo woke up that morning. To Karen's surprise, she was laying on the cold hard ground, and was dressed in a tunic and breeches, and had a sword, and was surrounded by the Fellowship. To the Fellowship's surprise, there was a strange girl laying but three feet away from Frodo. "My wish came true." Both Frodo and Karen muttered. Legolas stepped forward, aiming his bow at the young girl. "Who are you and what do you want here?" The magestic Elf asked. "I'm Karen a.k.a K-K Lynn, and I want to join the Fellershiop!" Karen said, trying to get someone to laugh. Didn't happen. "We have enough people as it is." Gandalf proclaimed. "But, but, but...but..uh...please Gandy?" Karen whined, clinging to Gandalf's leg. "NO! NOW LET GO OF ME!" Gandalf screetched, kicking Karen into a tree. "Owwies." She moaned, and sat on the ground, and cried. "Great Gandalf. Your social life is such a help." Sam muttered, and went over to the girl. "We're deeply sorry miss Karen, but, there's just no more room. We're only allowed nine people, and we have all nine." Sam said. "I think we should let her come." Frodo said. Seven pairs of eyes stared at him. "You're insane Frodo." Gimli said. "She'll be nothing but another Took!" Gandalf cried. Then suddenly, insults about poor little Karen (yeah right) were thrown. This, made our heroin, cry harder. Sam and Frodo glared at them all. "You know, you're not helping us none by making her cry more!" Frodo exclaimed. "Mr. Frodo's right. I say we let her come. She's probably lost." Sam said. "Oy, alright, alright, she can come. Just make her stop crying like a two year old." Aragorn sighed, and they headed off. "Thank you sirs. You've been ever so kind." Karen said, bowing, and falling in the process. "Ow." Karen muttered. Frodo and Sam laughed, and helped her up. "You're going to have to keep your feet miss Karen, or Mr. Aragorn won't let you come." Sam said. Frodo, Sam, and Karen walked off all at once, heading towards the rest of the guys. "Uh guys...just out of curiousity, do we acually eat?" Karen asked. "Aye." "Great." "Why do you ask?" Frodo questioned, exchangined an odd look with Sam. "Because, in the movie, you guys are shown eating what...two or three times." Karen said. They stared at me. "What's a movie?" "Oy. Never mind." Karen groaned, not really wanting to get into the whole ordeal now. "Okay..." "OH! Do you guys like chocolate cake?" Karen asked excitedly. "Yeah...why?" Frodo responded, suddenly wishing he could undo his wish. "I dunno...didn't think they have chocolate in Middle-Earth." Karen said, and then walked a bit ahead. "Mr. Frodo sir, if you don't mind me saying, Karen is really..." Sam began.  
  
"Annoying. Yes, I know Sam. Somehow, I think I brought her here though, so I'll have to watch after her. At least until she goes home." Frodo moaned. "But Mr. Frodo sir, what if she doesn't go home?" Sam suggested. Frodo moaned again. "I'm really hoping it doesn't come to that Sam. I really hope not." Frodo said. Karen looked at the two, and smiled slightly. It was fun having new friends, even if they were kinda strange. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- Okay, so that's the whole bit so far. What will happen next? Has Karen finished reaking havoc on Middle-Earth? No possible way. Like I said, Karen ain't no Mary-Sue type. So muwhahahaha. Please review. That would help me a LOT with ideas. Evil writers block. Also, I may add a chapter that explains Karen a bit more. Oh, and Karen is copyrighted by me, so if you want to use her, ask first. Thanks. 


End file.
